


Voltron LD: Lions can bet too

by CreativeCreature



Series: Voltron LD: Team Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, early christmas present, fanfiction of fanart, the lions gossip, the lions swear, vol-train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/pseuds/CreativeCreature
Summary: "When Black shatters your dreams and Lance will not be the pain in the ass any longer. But the one with pained ass."- courtesy of Anonymous BvVoltron Lions being gossiping gambling shippers---Basically the lions have a bet that grants them bragging rights over the others for the next couple centuries should they win. Basically Keith and Lance have to have sex in their cockpit. Yellow and Green are not taking sides, they are just sitting and laughing at their attempts to get some of the more oblivious members of Team Voltron to have sex. Black is in on this as well because Keith temporarily pilots Black while Shiro is not able too. ---Have fun reading. I certainly enjoyed writing it.





	1. Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Him? And Season Two Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249946) by Kelsey Wooley. 



What Lance and Keith deal with as their lions try and win the bet they have with Black...  
\----

Lance and Blue cruised through the air on their usual afternoon flight. It was peaceful seeing the vastness of the current planet they were signing a peace treaty with. He sighed, “Hey Blue, can I ask you something?” He felt her acknowledgement, “How come in the desert, it was Keith that sensed you, first?” He paused, he didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer to this question. “Was he supposed to be your paladin?”

Blue froze, “...”

Lance sighed, he knew it. All his insecurities that only Hunk knew about, well Hunk and his abuela, were becoming true.

He looked down, “Lance.” He looked up as Blue started speaking. She struck a dramatic pose, her head held high. “The paladins of Voltron are banded by the strings of fate. I sought out the Red Paladin because he was close and I knew he’d bring the other paladins together.” She paused, sending feelings of love and warmth across their bond. “And bring me my pilot. You.”

Lance smiled bashfully, blushing. “Aww Blue.” Sometimes she was just the best lion a paladin could have.

She bowed her head, he felt a hint of humor and mischief. “And I knew you’d want to TAP THAT ASS.” Other times she was a nosy pain in the rear. 

Lance froze, “What?”

“You’re welcome.”

The rest of the flight and most of the other flights they took went pretty much the same way for the next couple weeks. Blue just repeating the same 4 words. “Did you kiss him?” over and over and over again. 

Lance couldn’t help but ask a question that proved why most everyone on Team Voltron shipped Klance. “Does Red do this to Keith?”

With Red and Keith:

Keith sat in the pilot seat of Red, covering his ears with an annoyed frown on his face as Red chanted in his head. “FUCK IN THE COCKPIT! FUCK IN THE COCKPIT! FUCK IN THE COCKPIT! FUCK IN THE COCKPIT!”


	2. Black says no Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith greets Black as the temporary black paladin. (do not say other wise. I do not care if Keith beomes the Black Paladin in season 2. Shiro is black paladin and keith is red paladin) Black then tries her paw at winning the bet

When Keith became the temporary Black Paladin... [because I do not accept Shiro giving up his rightful place as Black Paladin EVER]  
\----

Keith sighed as he approached the large black lion. He raised his fist and knocked on her metal paw. “Hey Black! It’s me - Keith. Your new paladin I guess!” He felt a touch of deja vu. Red and him had started off the same way. Only he hoped that this time he wouldn’t fall through the hangar doors and into space. 

There was a creaking noise as Black lowered her giant head. “Hast thou consummated with the Blue Paladin yet?” Keith gaped at the large lioness of Voltron. Did she really just him if he and Lance had had sex yet? What the quiznack!

Black cocked her head. Why was the little halfling staring at her like that? Sisters?

There was a click as two of her sisters joined her in the Interlion comlink system.

Yes Black? The warm but strong voice of her yellow sister greeted her.

Why is the halfling staring at me with his jaw dropped? She stated her question.

You surprised him. Green explained, her voice giving the illusion that she was laughing.

Black nodded. That made sense.

Keith stuttered, “Have … I … ?” His expression confused, then he slammed his palm into his face with the force of a bildshnipe from one of the more recent planets that they had visited to gain more allies in the fight against Voltron. “Oh GODDAMMIT!” These goddamn lions! “Since when does FUCKING LANCE have anything to do with being THE BLACK PALADIN?!” He exclaimed, not even caring if one of his fellow paladins, Allura or Coran heard him. These goddamn lions were driving him crazy!

Black loomed over the small halfling. She didn’t understand why he was loud, she just wanted to win the bet. Bragging rights over her sisters for the next couple centuries was one of the best incentives she had heard since her creation. “Since I said so.” She paused. “Peasant.” Keith threw his hands up, screaming. How Shiro dealt with her blew his mind. “And you better top.” Wait what! Top? 

Keith gave her a half glare half frown, “Can’t I be a power bottom?” That was the wrong thing to say. 

Black loomed over him. She seemed to grow bigger, “HEAD OF VOLTRON NEVER POWER BOTTOMS!” Keith shrank. Okay, never asking that again.


	3. Replacing soon. Please check profile after reading this.

Hello readers, followers and favoriters, and guests. Thank you so much for reading my work. I have as of about half an hour ago, finished all my high school classes. I can now freely work on my creative writing until college starts to drain my brain juice. So as of today, I will writing my fanfiction in this update order:

 

  1. Lions can bet too.
  2. Happy Birthday series
  3. Original Works



 

  1. Watching of Champions
  2. Guardian



 

As you may have noticed some are not on this list. That is because they are either on fanfiction dot net or on both ff dot net and ao3 or I’m debating putting them up for adoption/discontinuing them.

 

Fanfiction dot net:

  1. Fairy Tail Online
  2. Pokemon: Legacy
  3. Sons of Anarchy: Dangerous Happiness COMPLETE rewrite



 

On both:

  1. Watching of Champions
  2. Guardian



 

On that note, be on the lookout for the next part of Voltron LD: Team Voltron!

 

Also, I was thinking of creating a blog/social media account thingy so I post updates on there instead of on the chapters themselves. Would you follow the blog/social media account thingy?


End file.
